Pari perdu
by baybeehoney
Summary: Je n’y crois pas un seul mot . Moi j’ai perdu ? Un simple pari à la con. Pourquoi j’ai fais sa aussi ? Stupide que je suis ! Échanger de place à Poudlard avec mon voisin étrange ce .. Harry c’était surment une mauvaise idée.
1. Pari Perdu

Je n'y crois pas un seul mot . Moi j'ai perdu ? Un simple pari à la con. Pourquoi j'ai fais sa aussi ? Stupide que je suis ! Échanger de place à Poudlard avec mon voisin étrange ce .. Harry c'était surment une mauvaise idée.  
  
********************  
  
C'est quoi cette école aussi ? Une sorte de compte de fée. Non je ne crois pas au chapeau magique et les lapins qui sortent de tous les racoins. Il veut vraiment que je meurt de folie. C'est une blague j'en suis sur.  
  
Harry : Tu es prête ? Tu ne prendera pas le train car tu ne connais rien encore. Alors tu vas avoir droit à la grande téléportation de mon directeur préférer Dumbly.  
  
Honey : C'est bien. Mais c'est quoi cette éco . AHHHHHHHHH !  
  
Et je fus téléporter dans cette école de malheur où tous mes soucis de fesais que commencer.. 


	2. Un chapeau vas décider de mon année ?

Je viens de me lever. Était-ce un rêve. Mais où suis-je. Ce lit baldaquin est louche. Je me redresse. Tiens une lettre.  
  
Cher Honey,  
  
Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir expliquer tous cela. Je préfèrais te l'écrire.Tu est maintenant héritière de ma magie, et tu devras tout de même passée l'épreuve du choixpeau ce matin devant l'école. Poudlard , l'école de sorcellerie. Bonne chance , un ans c'est pas si long que cela. Cela fait des années que je suis là et puis j'ai bien le droit à des vacances. Fait juste attention à Drago Malefoy. Le pire des hommes qu'il y a sur terre. Il ne voudras que t'avoir pour se venter ensuite. Le directeur sera toujours là pour toi.  
  
Bonne année !  
  
Ton cher Harry Potter.  
  
P-s : Ces lettres seront fréquentes. Au déjeuner surveille ma chouette blanche hedwidge. Aurevoir .  
  
Honey : Il est débile ou quoi ?  
  
Dumbly : Pas vraiment juste un peu fatigué de sa célibrité.  
  
Honey : Bon voilà le père noël du monde des morons.  
  
Dumbly : Père Noël ?  
  
Honey : Ouais un vieux avec une longue barbe. Elle est vraie ? *Intriguée.*  
  
Dumbly : Hum.. Bon revenon-en à ton arrivée. C'est toi Honey?  
  
Honey : Non moi c'est georgette .  
  
Dumbly : Ah pardon je crois que je me suis tromper de chambre.  
  
*Dans la tête de Honey : cave..*  
  
Honey : C'est une blague.  
  
Dumbly : Suis moi. Tu dois avoir faim..  
  
Je l'ai suivie. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais du. Ce que j'ai vu est horrible. Tous des gens étrange avec des robes noirs et des chapeaux. Comme dans un conte fréquent tellement plate après toutes ces années. Je detestais de plus en plus ce Harry Potter. Les gens me regardent tellement croche. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Je suis habillée comme une personne très normal. Comme si un petit décolleté faisais du mal à quelqu'un. Bon d'accord petit est un bien grand mot. Mais de là à me regardée bêtement. Voilà j'ai rien dit. Je viens d'entrer dans une grande salle avec pleins de fous qui s'habille mal. La mode vous connaisser ? J'ai de la job à faire ici.  
  
Dumbly : Viens en avant.  
  
Honey : T'est fou toi ! Regarde comme le monde me regarde croche merde!  
  
Dumbly : Tait-toi et marche.  
  
Ce que les vieux peuvent être bête des fois. Pas moyens de discuter avec ces gens. Mais dans quelle galère je me suis embarquer.  
  
Honey : Un chapeau. C'est une blague. Vous voulez que je porte cette horreur ?  
  
Élèves : Mais si.  
  
ChoixPeau : Comme chaque année je vais chanter.. Je choisi ta maison, Parmis des milliers de raisons, Ton avenir sera tracées, Pour des tas d'années.  
  
*Chuchote* Honey : Ce que c'est null.  
  
Choixpeau : Honey Casaro. Tu as un talent pure. La magie c'est nouveau pour toi. La sixième année sera difficile pour une débutante. Mais je suis sur que chez les Serpentards tu seras la plus forte.  
  
Tout le monde fut ébahie.  
  
Hermione : Non mais c'est pas vrai. Elle remplace Harry et ce stupide chapeau l'envoie dans la pire des maisons. Elle vas salir Harry. Quelle conne !  
  
Ron : Moi je la trouve plutôt belle. Ces yeux verts sont éclatant et ils ressorents avec ses cheveux noirs. Et cette poitri.  
  
Hermione : Si jamais tu fini cette phrase , tu vas recevoir une de ses claques.  
  
Dumbly : Voilà . Les buffets peut commencer. Passée une merveilleuse année tout le monde.  
  
( À suivre)  
  
********************  
  
Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit plus .. Je me suis tournee mon doitg.. Lol alors sa me fait extrêmement mal .. Je vous laisse.. Et en plus c'est le temps des fêtes ;) Joyeux Noël :D  
  
Honey xXx 


End file.
